MySoCalledLife!
by sexehbunneh
Summary: Sequeal to Once Happiness, Sadness Follows. Rosetta is not loved in the world as she is blamed for her moms death. But things change when an Irish boy Ronan becomes her friend and has a crush on her brothers mate. Plus, TJ is haunted by Spinelli's ghost!
1. Chapter 1: Home

**(A/N) New Story. This time it's all about Rosetta. This is going to be the final story of these series. **

_Rosetta's POV_

I watched as they pulled my Granny away from me. A tear silently fell from my face. I had no where to go now. I was alone.

_Vision:  
>"Daddy?" asked the small boy.<br>"What," The man asked._

"_Where's mommy?"  
>"Gone,"<br>"Will she be back?"  
>"No!"<br>"Why not?"  
>The man looked at me with anger and fury in his eyes. "Because of her."<br>The small boy turned and looked at me, giving me the same look._

_End of Vision._

After I was born, my dad couldn't look at me and refused to care for me so my grandparents stepped in. But one by one, they left my life. Today was today my final granny died, my dad's mum.

I was going to move in with my aunt Becky but she couldn't as she had no room with er own family and I didn't want to take over.

So there was only one place I could turn to.

The horn beeped and I went in the car which was infected by an awkward silence, very serious and spreads quick. The only cure, to talk, but that could all go wrong.

Rory sat in front of me, beside Dad, he was driving. I could see them both, giving me scorn looks through the mirror.

Yep, I was going home.

I hadn't seen my dad or brother but knew who they were and what they looked like.

I took my suitcase out of the car as I stepped into my knew home. They didn't say anything. Rory went straight to his room, slamming the door while dad went to the living room. Without a word, I was off.  
>I didn't know where my room was so I had to guess.<p>

I could tell what one was Rory's as it was locked and he shouted to go away. I found the bathroom and dad's room. There were two more room left.

I tried the first one.

I opened it and looked in. It was an art studio. The pictures in it were beautiful from a starry sky to snow and pictures of dad with a small girl in his arms.

It looked exactly like me! I got up closer to look at the picture. I was about to say holy because it was like me but stopped when I saw the difference. The girl had brown eyes.

"Mom!" I gasped.

Suddenly I felt an arm grab hold of my shoulders and turn me around to look in the angry eyes of Rory.

"What are you doing in here?" He growled.

I started to shake.  
>"I...I um...I!"<br>"WELL?"  
>"I was looking for my room."<br>"Get out of here!" Rory whispered.  
>I started to move slowly before turning to him at the door.<br>"GET OUT!" He yelled.  
>I jumped and grabbed my suitcase and ran into the next room.<p>

It was mine I could tell.

It had damaged wardrobes, drawers and beds with a cracked mirror.  
>I sat on the mattress. It was hard and lumpy.<p>

So, this was my new home...great!


	2. Chapter 2: School

**(A/N) I know everyone's sad about Spinelli dying but don't worry, she'll be back. And this here will be a good story too please give it a chance.**

_Rosetta's POV_

We didn't have supper in the house. Which I was sad about and happy. Sad because it's the time we eat good food and socialize with each other, happy because all it would be is an awkward silence with death glares aimed at me.

School was worse. I was the official loser of the century. I had no friends. No one liked me anyway and there was no way I wanted to be with them.

You had the teachers pets, nerds, jocks, sluts, cheerleaders, punks, emos so on and so on. To me, I was the only normal person in the school.

"So today class, we shall do this equation since half the people in this class are retards..."The teacher's voice droned as he unenthusiastically explained what we were doing.

No one paid attention. The blonde girls turned to each other, laughed, giggled and gossiped.

The boys mucked about throwing paper airplanes while the people who stayed up playing their x-box slept.

I stared out the window. Heaven's tears crashed on earth, making it splatter everywhere.

I heard small thumping noises. I looked to see a fly bashing it's head up the window.  
>Bang, bang, bang!<p>

It wanted to be free. I stared as it crashed and crashed trying to get free from this prison.

"Excuse me, Miss Detweiler?" I turned my head to the teacher.

He pointed to the question on the board.

I stood up to answer.

"Answer," The teacher said.

I looked at the answer. I knew how to work it out but I couldn't be bothered to.

"Don't know." I finally said lazily.

"This class is a classic example of a complete retard." The teacher smartly said.  
>The class sniggered.<p>

I rolled my eyes ready to take a seat.

"Miss Detweiler, don't roll them eyes at me!" The teacher shouted. "are you any chance related to Rory Detweiler?"  
>I didn't say anything. I just looked at my desk.<p>

Should I say yes or no? Yes we were related but he doesn't want to be.

I just sat down without answering.

"See me after class." The teacher hissed.

…

The bell rang and the class emptied but I sat on the chair not moving an inch but stared at my desk.  
>"What a retard!" One of the blonde girls giggled looking at me.<br>'Sluts!' I thought.

"Miss Detweiler!" The teacher shouted as the class cleared.  
>I didn't look up at him.<p>

"Listen to me, Detweiler!" he spat my last name. "If you're anything like your brother, I suggest you keep a low profile for after teaching him, I've learned to toughen up and this time round when I'm teaching another Detweiler, I won't go as easy! Capish!" he spat.  
>I didn't say anything.<p>

I got up silently and walked off.

"I've got an eye on you, Rosetta!"  
>I walked on.<p>

'stalker.' I thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Crush and friends!

**(A/N) I wish people will truly give me a chance in this story for it hasn't even begun yet!**

_Rosseta's POV  
><em>It was lunch time. I didn't go to the canteen. I'd look like a loner. So I went to my locker to fiddle with some things there.

"Dammit open you pile of crap!" I cursed the locker.  
>Suddenly I heard a pile of laughing and I turned my head to see a gang of boys walking, joking and causing trouble in the school.<p>

'Dicks' I think.

Rory was one of them. Just as I'd expect.

Rory turned and gave me death stares. When his back turned to mine, I screwed up my face and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, guys! Wait!" a boy shouted running past me like a jet plane.

He had gorgeous brown hair with big chocolate eyes. My heart started to thud as I gasped at the sight of an angel.

"Brian! Come on dude, you're late!" Rory smiled giving him a punch on the arm.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Just getting my head took off by the science teach, nothing too serious." He laughed.<p>

Brian. Brian was his name. How sweet. It gave me tingles and butterflies. It went with his smexy face probably carved by an angel.

I was dazed. I couldn't look away.

"What ya do this time?" Rory asked laughing with the rest of the guys.  
>"Like I said, nothing to serious. Just blew up a couple of things that's all."<br>"THAT'S ALL!" Rory and the gang burst into fits of laugher.

I swore I thought they were going to pee themselves before falling down and lastly, passing out.

He gang walked away.

My dazed took a step forward.

'Brain!'

When they were out of sight, I felt gravity take it's place pushing me to the ground.  
>'Jeez, Rosetta, catch a grip!'<p>

I turned rolling my eyes when suddenly a boy came at me.

"WATCH OUT!" He yelled.

_**BANG!**_

I slowly began to open my eyes.  
>"Hey!" The boy called out. "Hey!"<br>"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled sitting up right, rubbing my head. "Ow."I moaned in pain.

"Yeah, I think you should see the nurse. That looked like a pretty big bump you had there."

I looked at the boy with a cute baby face.

He had bright green eyes like a cat and sandy-blondish- brown hair.

"No, I'm fine." I mumbled.  
>The boy got up and put his hand towards me. He was rather small for his age, like me because of my mother, and his voice didn't sound like it broke yet.<br>"Well I think you should."  
>I looked at the boy funny, hearing his accent.<p>

"Are you from here?" I asked him.

The boy smiled.  
>"No, I've just moved here. I'm Ronan, I come from Northern Ireland."<br>"Rosetta, I'm from...here." I said shaking his hand.

'Laim!'

But Ronan didn't think so, he thought it was funny and laughed.

I giggled too.

"Well, see ya round, Rosetta. Do you know where this class is?" He asked giving me a paper.

I looked at it.

"Sure, it's the music room. You in it next?"  
>"Yep, don't know where it is though. This map makes no sense." Ronan said, twisting and turning the map around.<br>"Here." I said holding it the right way for him. "I'll show you."  
>And with that, I lead him to the music room.<p>

Never would I imagine this was our friendship.


	4. Chapter 4: Cafeteria

**(A/N) Thanks Shift the Wolf! That's what I like to hear, where's Vicki?**

_Rosetta's POV  
><em>The next day came by. After another awkward day had past, it was lunch time.

This time, my stomach grumbled begging me for food. I wanted to ignore it but then my stomach punished me by hurting and growling all day.

I gave up. Stupid stomach. I wasn't eating lately cause I was scared of looking like a loner. Everyone thinks it's to keep my figure but I honestly don't care about my figure.

So with a glum face of defeat, I slouched to the cafeteria.

After I got my tray of food, I sat at an empty table.

One word to describe me. LOSER! With a capital L!

I didn't want to eat. I was scared. I felt all eyes on me right now, so I just stared down at my plate. My stomach grumbled and I grabbed hold of it.

Please, please! Why did it have to be so awkward! Please can we never go through this again.

"Hey!" I heard someone yell.

It was never for me. No one talks to me. Not even my own brother. I looked up to see Rory shouting hey to the gang. And there he was, legs kicked up, looking so casual and cool and sooo relaxed was Brian.

"What up, dude?" Rory asked smiling at Brian.

"Not much, man." He said in a daze.

I smiled at the sight. It was so beautiful.

"Hey! Let's go trash the hall now everyone's up here!" Smiled Jack, another guy in the gang.

"Sure dude." Rory smiled.  
>Brian sighed. "Sure, whatever."<br>"All right!" The gang cheered.

I then followed him. My eyes catching every footstep he took, ever grown he made and every smile he made. So beautiful.

Suddenly he looked my direction.

Damn! I felt hot and looked down away from his total gorgeous sight.

As he left the cafeteria I looked up at him, and sighed while smiling.

He was fit I can tell you that.

Brian.  
>I looked down, sadly. There's no way he'll ever think of me that way.<p>

"Hey!" I heard someone called again. Not me, as usual. "Rosetta!"

I stunned a minute, couldn't move till I slowly moved my head round to see Ronan walk towards me.  
>"Oh, hey!" I smiled.<br>"Wat's the matter, you deaf er somefin?" He asked.  
>"No, I just...no one ever talks to me." I admitted shamefully.<p>

"Oh! Well, I'm talkin tay yeah now anyways so no worries." Ronan smiled.  
>"Excuse me but what the hell are ya saying? It's kinda hard, ya know?" I asked hearing his accent.<br>"Oh, sorry. Back where I come from, this is how we tak like." Ronan laughed.

I laughed too. "Sounds pretty complicated."  
>"Na, it's naw too hard. We just say stuff in a relaxin way, that's all." Ronan smiled.<br>"Really?"

"Yep!"  
>I couldn't believe it. "Oh well, at least I can understand you I suppose."<br>Ronan laughed.  
>"What's it like overin Ireland?"<br>"I dinny live in Ireland. I live in NORTHERN Ireland." He point.

"Okay so what's it like in Northern Ireland?" I rephrased the question.

"Compared tay here it's...cold, wet and green."  
>"What you mean?" I asked confused. It didn't make any sense.<p>

"Well, it's usually cold er there and it's always rainin non stop and everywhere's green. Got a lot o bersies er there." Ronan laughed.  
>"I'm sorry, bersies?"<br>"Farmers." Ronan laughed.  
>"I suppose I'm gonna have to teach you some good old english in America." I laughed.<p>

"Some good ol' American hey boys. Sounds easy."  
>I laughed. "You can come round to my place today if you want."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: To Ask

**(A/N) Have a lot of time so I'm gonna post another chapter up. And yes, the language Ronan speaks is what we really sound like over here so sorry if you don't understand.**

_Rosetta's POV_

I got Ronan's phone number. It was the only number I had and was my first.

I walked in through the door with Rory pushing me in.

I turned round and faced him and he glared at me.

"You have a problem or something!" He accused me.

"Not one I'm willing to share." I mumbled under my breathe.  
>"Say something?"<br>"Nothing." I sighed.  
>"Good."<br>"Nothing you're willing to hear." I mumbled again.

Rory stared at me before throwing his bag in the living room where Dad was.

"Rory, how's school?" He asked.  
>"So and so, hey I might have a friend over here later, that okay?" Rory asked Dad.<p>

"Yeah, sure." Dad said without thinking.

"Great, see ya!" Rory ran out the door pushing me out of his road.

Yeah, I'm garbage, push me all you like!

This sucks is all I can say. I feel really scared as I approach my Dad.

Sure, he's my dad, what's the deal? You may think but believe it or not, I've never ever talked to my Dad till now.

I need confidence and the only way to do that is to wear Mom's clothes. You may think that's crazy but when I wear mom's clothes and read her diary on what she did in these clothes makes get all the support I need. When I wear mom's clothes, I feel likes she's there, standing beside me, telling me I can do it.

So upstairs I find a red t-shirt a little tight on me and a black jacket. With that I wear dark, baggy jeans and a black ski hat. Rock 'n' Roll baby.

I got down stairs to my Dad who was on the vodka.

Breathe, breathe, breathe.  
>I walked into the room now.<p>

"Dad?" I peeped out but he ignored me or he's deaf and couldn't hear me or I'm too quiet.

I cleared my throat he then turned round to me in a pissed face.  
>But his expression changed looking me. His eyes seemed to be shocked.<p>

I felt weird now. I hope nothing's wrong.

"Can...can I …...em...Can a friend come...over...can my friend come over." I finally said after a whole pile of stuttering.

_TJ's POV  
><em>

I remember how Spinelli and I use to be together and how we promised to be with me. I took another chug of vodka. My Spinelli.

I heard someone's voice being cleared behind me.

I turned my head to see Ros...Spinelli?

Her hair was so long like hers at that age, he ski hat on, tight red shirt, black jacket, baggy jeans and big boots. I was shocked. The only thing different was Spinelli wore her hair in a low ponytail and also her eyes, they were blue.

"Can...can I …...em...Can a friend come...over...can my friend come over." She stuttered.

I felt angry, how dare Rosetta wear those clothes. They are Spinelli's. SPINELLI'S!

"Get them off." I whispered.  
>"I...I'm sorry..." She whispered, shakingly back.<p>

"GET THEM OFF!" I screamed at her.

Rosetta went white and quickly ran up stairs.

I was about to stop her but she ran off too quickly.

"_TJ!" _  
>I turned to see Spinelli standing behind me.<br>"I'm sorry." I said.

"_She's our daughter! How dare you!"  
><em>"Spinelli, please, I love you it's just..." I tried to explain.

"_TJ, do you, do you really love me?"  
><em>"Of course I do!" I felt angry when Spinelli asked me that.

"_Then why you still mourning, I'm gone for good. Get over it, you've had years. You've spent most of your life ruining that girl's life! If you love me, you won't be a jerk and actually love Rosetta!"_

With that the ghost Spinelli went away.

"Damn you woman!" I shouted throwing vodka at the wall.

Even you know Spinelli's dead, it seems her spirit is still here like it hunts me or she's hear for a reason.

_Rosetta's POV_

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" I heard Dad scream before a crash.

I jumped. He must be talking to me. I felt like crying. Ronan was coming over but God knows what Dad would do when he gets here.

I ran to my room to change in normal clothes such as a a plain white t-shirt with a light blue cardigan tied together with a pink bow and some jeans.


	6. Authors Notes!

**I'm thinking about ending this once and for all even you know I was hoping this to be my last fanfiction in recess as it also was my first. **

**If you want this to end now where it's at say I want it to end now, if you want it to go on tell me please. **

**The ones with the most will help my to decide. If this ends I'll be writing short stories on naruto and other of my favourite animes. **

**If this ends, I'll post up one last page saying what I planned to happen on this one and then that will be it over and I'll never read or write another Recess fanficion again.**

**So please choose very wisely.**

**Thanks,**

**Chickflick**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: Final

**(A/N) I was gonna continue this story but pple arny leein me b wif it. And I am from northern ireland. And my real names darrian quigg! Irish 1st name and a very famous irish last name so dinny tell me I dinny no were I liv! And I go 2 ballycastle hi and yes, pple do speak lik bersies which means farmers er here! Thats y I said hes naw from ireland but northern ireland in case pple down south doesny speak lik that but they day up north. And im not bein immature, im standin up fer mysel! And my storys r unrealistic? Well its a CARTOON! I mean, seriously, of course its gonna be unrealistic! And yes, that last chapter in my last story was how I wanted it 2 b, ive seen movies were pple die durin birth, how pples lives r taken from a window flyin open and snow comin in. and I hav experienced a gud man turnin bad bcuz the wife died durin child birth. **

**4 those hey do lik my stories, thanks. **

I was gonna plan that tj had imagined spinelli up 2 help him wif the lose and rory continued to act bad 2 rosetta.

I also planned tat ronan got a crush on rosetta but rosetta didny no 4 she had a crush on brian.

Swimmin season came up and pple saw rosetta in a swimmin suit and thought she was hot. So brian asked her out and rosettas thrilled.

Weeks later, rosetta is grabbin sum ingredients 4 she wants tay make supper bak on the menu 2 get 2 no her family a bit more. Its nite and she goes past brian and the gang except rory.  
>The gang and him r drunk and hi on drugs so wen she comes past tay say hello tay brian, the gang grab her and rape her.<p>

Rory bcomes more worried as shes not home and starts to acknowledge her as a sister. Wen he wakes in the mornin and rosettas still naw bak, he calls the police.

Police find her naked down a ditch were she was dumped. She is sent to hospital 2 b treated. She is then found out tay b pregnant wif brians child.

Wen shes out o hospital, rory and ronan start tay care but tj doesnt.

Wen rory and ronan find out it was brian and the gang who raped her, ronan gets furious and starts beatin them up but comes out badly beat up himsel.

Rory calls the police on them 4 beatin up ronan and rapin his sister and brian and tats put away.

Rosetta visits ronan in the hospital and cares 4 him.

Wen hes out he asks rosetta out and say hell care 4 the baby and soon, theyre a couple.

Tj, is still haunted by spinelli in his mind and starts tay go crazy.

Months later, rosetta goes in2 labour and is rushed tay the hospital, rory worried it mite turn out lik spinellis birth wif her.

He grabs tj and brings him alone. As tj cs his daughter given birth, he is reminded o spinelli given birth and then treats rosetta lik his daughter.

Rosetta givs birth tay a girl and names her Hope cuz o all the hope shes had 4 the family tay luv her, its finally happened.

Years later, rosetta is 38 and it married tay Roran. Hope is 22 and is married and has twins called Ashley and Theodore and Rory is happily married and has got a gud job in bein an artist, sumfin he got fray Spinelli.

1 day, Hope leaves the twins wif TJ and TJ tells them a story about a beautiful gurl wif black raven hair, brown chocolate eyes and natural olive skin.

After they go home, TJ finks bak tay the story he tol and luks at all the fotos o him and spinelli 2gether.

He then peacefully sleeps tat nite.

Wen he wakes up, hes in a white place and hears laughin everywhere. He cs a girl wif scruffy hair, a ripped dress and luks about 3 or 4. he then loses her and is punched by a 9 yr old wif black pigtails, red shirt dress, stripped tites, big boots, orange ski cap en a leather jacket.

He nos he she is and gets up tay talk tay her but she disappears.

He then cs a gurl around the age o 14 and she has a messy red shirt, black jacket, black ski cap en baggy jeans and has her hair tied bak.

She tells him tay hurry up and hes late and pushes him.

Tj luks around tay c a shy lukin gurl wif hair covern her face but nos who it is. She says, "im not the 1 ur lukin 4." and points bhind him.

Tj turns but nufins there and turns bak tay c shes naw there either, and turns bak tay were she pointed.

She cs a gurl the same age as the last 1 but luks more lik the 14 yr old except longer hair and a tite shirt wif a skull on it.

She tells him thes late fer class and runs off.

Tj runs after her 2 lose her and finds himsel facin a young woman wif long tied bak hair, crème shirt dress, baggy jeans and trainers.

"y u late?" she asks.

TJ doesny no wat tay say but the woman points bhind sayin tak a seat.

TJ turns tay c a woman wif a white dress walkin up the aisle and tj runs after her.

TJ puts his hand on the woman and twirls her round 2 show Spinelli and she luked lik b4 she was pregnant wif Rosetta.

"Hello TJ" she says and tj smiles, turnin 2 the age he once was wif her and they kiss. Spinelli breaks the kiss 2 show her the age o 9.

"Come on, ill race u tay ol' rusty." Spinelli says smilin and runs off.

9 yr old TJ then shouts wait 4 me and runs after her.

And the end o the story is the children laughin as they play on ol rusty.

**2 immature 4 ya? Well thats wat I was plannin 2 write buw pple were rude enough tay say its 2 immature. Hopee the pple who enjoyed, enjoyed wat I was plannin tay do.**


End file.
